


Kinktober: Day 25

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [25]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Facesitting / Uniforms
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Kinktober '19 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kinktober





	Kinktober: Day 25

"They let you keep your uniform?"

"Well... they didn't say I _ couldn't_."

"So you stole it." Rafael set his book aside and looked Sonny up and down with a crooked smile, admiring the cut of his blues. "You know I like a bad boy."

Sonny grinned and puffed his chest out. "That's what I hoped you'd say. Know what else they neither did nor didn't let me keep?"

Rafael raised an eyebrow, his curiosity quickly sated when Sonny reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Normally they'd be tucked in his utility belt, but that particular piece was missing. No matter, really, he could make do with what was there. 

Sonny really did suit that uniform. It hadn't been custom tailored, at least not to Rafael's knowledge; it just_ fit _ him. Neat, clean lines from collar to ankles made the detective's entire frame leaner, taller; his pressed trousers accentuating those sinfully long legs and making them appear even longer. The belt normally added an easy fifteen pounds in the best way possible, but without it Sonny's shoulders became heavier, his chest broader, tapering down into that narrow waist that made Rafael weak at the knees.

"You gonna put those to good use or just let them rust?"

Sonny already knew exactly where the cuffs were going, and he eyed Rafael for a moment longer, admiring what he knew belonged to him. He let his eyes linger on the clear outline of Rafael's cock in his boxer briefs in an attempt to make the lawyer squirm a bit, but he remained as collected as ever. That was a battle Sonny had yet to win. 

"You have the right to remain silent." He climbed onto the bed, straddled Rafael's chest, and took his wrists in one hand, threading the steel chain through the bed posts and gently cuffing his left, then his right. "But I'd much rather you didn't."

"I've always wanted to fuck my way out of a ticket, you know."

Sonny blushed. No matter how in charge he was, it was too easy to make him break with a few choice words, and Rafael always knew exactly what to say. It was a simple formula— complimentary when he was in more of a passive mood, crude if he was beginning to get cocky, and a carefully calculated combination of the two when he was in a particularly submissive state. 

Unwilling to acknowledge that Rafael, while restrained and completely at ease, still had the upper hand, Sonny did his best to maintain some semblance of confidence. He tugged his fly open and pulled himself out, stroking his erection just under Rafael's chin.

"You always wanted to fuck your way out of a ticket? Talk me into it."

"And waste my talents on talking? Come on, Officer, surely there's some other way I could convince you."

"Hmm." Sonny thought for a minute, wanting to hear Rafael beg for it but at the same time tempted beyond belief by that simple offer. "I suppose there's one other way."

Sonny released his cock, letting it fall towards Rafael's face, and the lawyer instantly opened his mouth to catch it on the tip of his tongue. He hummed quietly, licking Sonny's crown clean and swallowing the generous amount of precome that had gathered in the short time since he'd been restrained. While Sonny's cock in his face, hard and slick and twitching, was certainly appetizing, Rafael had far more self restraint than the detective. He gave his drooling slit a single, chaste kiss, then opened wide enough to let the very head of Sonny's cock slip past his lips. Two inches, no more.

"Lucky you're quick with that tongue," Sonny teased, the strain in his voice already bleeding through. He wasn't going to last, and he kicked himself for letting Rafael goad him into taking things so fast. 

"You've got me here, helpless and at your mercy, and you're going to settle for a blowjob? Turn around."

"What, can't take it all at this angle?"

"When has that ever been an issue?"

"Never," Sonny mumbled, feeling color rise on his cheeks. He obediently turned around on his knees, if only to avoid having to make eye contact with Rafael. 

"Better." Rafael prodded at Sonny’s tight entrance with the tip of his tongue, smirking to himself as the detective gasped and shied away from the sudden, unexpected stimulation. "Sit. You won't hurt me."

Sonny spread his knees apart, cautiously lowering himself even further but stopping when Rafael's nose brushed his leg. He was being careful, worried about putting too much pressure on the lawyer's neck or restricting his breathing, but he got the opposite of thanks for his trouble. 

"_Sit, flaquito_," Rafael growled. He raised his head and bit into the back of Sonny's thigh hard enough to burst a neat half-moon of blood vessels.

Sonny shouted in pain and surprise, reflexively bucking against Rafael's face. He was met with the flat of Rafael's waiting tongue, warm and slick against his hole, and he sighed in pleasure, settling carefully onto his face. 

"_Mmmff_." Rafael clearly approved, licking messily at Sonny’s delicate, twitching muscles before he'd gotten fully settled. He was working fast, already pressing against his tight entrance in an effort to work his tongue inside. 

"_Fuck_," Sonny groaned. "Remind me to keep this uniform around for a while."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
